


Возле тебя

by WTF_Webtoon_2017



Category: Ake no Tobari
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Scent Kink, Translation in Russian, Youkai
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9520604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Webtoon_2017/pseuds/WTF_Webtoon_2017
Summary: Не стоит недооценивать животные инстинкты ёкаев.





	

Деревенская девочка простудилась, поэтому, чтобы изгнать недуг, Тобари передал для неё специальное лекарство, а Реймей зажег благовония, которые кроме лечебного имели и расслабляющий эффект, недаром же говорят, что все болезни — от нервов. Когда аромат благовоний распространился по комнате, лицо девочки приобрело спокойное выражение. Реймей легонько погладил её по голове, и она тут же крепко уснула. Похоже, что жар спал, и завтра ей станет лучше. Когда он сообщил об этом родителям девочки, они горячо благодарили Реймея. «Это мой долг», — ответил он и покинул дом.

Возвращаясь обратно, он повстречал Тобари.

— О, Реймей, как самочувствие девочки?

Хоть Тобари и поинтересовался её состоянием, по его тону создавалось впечатление, будто он совершенно не беспокоился, видимо потому, что ребёнка осматривал Реймей. Не понимая, из-за излишней самоуверенности ли, из-за переоценки ли его сил Тобари был так спокоен, Реймей смутился и, сделав вид, что обернулся в сторону дома девочки, отвел от Тобари глаза.

— Жар спал, так что не стоит волноваться, завтра ей наверняка станет лучше.

— Ясно. Вот и хоро... м? — запнувшись на полуслове, Тобари склонил голову.

— Что такое? — спросил его Реймей, в ответ на что Тобари повел носом из стороны в сторону, принюхиваясь, и огляделся вокруг. А потом медленно приблизился к нему.

— Хм, Реймей, от тебя исходит какой-то странный запах.

— А-а, — понимающе кивнул тот, — это благовония, изгоняющие болезнь. Ёкаям неприятен этот запах?

Решив так, Реймей отступил от Тобари на шаг.

— Нет, напротив, этот запах очень расслабляет. Тебе он подходит, Реймей.

Почему-то Тобари снова склонил голову, будто волнуясь, и приблизился на шаг.

— Что это с тобой? — рассмеялся такой реакции Реймей. Слова Тобари казались забавными: ему, Реймею, подходит запах благовоний, будто речь о девушке, которая специально наносит на себя аромат ради удовольствия. Вот только цели использования благовоний у монахов и девушек абсолютно разные.

— Ну, понимаешь, как бы это сказать... От тебя будто исходит дух святости... — внезапно принялся оправдываться Тобари, видимо, потому, что его слова насмешили Реймея, и похоже было, что он вдруг занервничал.

— Хоть ты и говоришь так, но по твоему виду не скажешь, что этот запах тебя успокаивает, — усмехнулся Реймей, и Тобари смутился.

— Да нет, как бы тебе объяснить...

В ответ на сбивчивую речь Тобари Реймей склонил голову. Какое-то время тот мялся, говорить или нет, но, не выдержав пристального взгляда Реймея, наконец признался:

— Просто мне не дает покоя то, что я не чувствую твоего собственного запаха...

— Чего? — Мгновение Реймей соображал, что это значит, а когда осознал — тут же покраснел. — Ну знаешь!..

— Что случилось? У тебя щёки покраснели! — растерянно приблизился к нему Тобари, и тогда Реймей схватил его лицо обеими руками и с силой отпихнул от себя.

— Это всё из-за тебя!

Услышав это, Тобари не смог сдержаться:

— Правда? Тогда поделись со мной своим запахом, чтобы я мог успокоиться, — широко улыбнулся он, а Реймей оцепенел: «Поделиться своим запахом... Что он несет?! Прямо средь бела дня? Да и вообще мы не в таких отношениях...»

Тобари приблизился на шаг. Реймей неосознанно отступил на полшага, тогда Тобари приблизился на два и полностью сократил расстояние между ними. Он был немного ниже Реймея и смотрел на него снизу вверх. Под его невинным взглядом в сердце Реймея что-то дрогнуло, и тут Тобари резко обнял его.

— Если мы постоим так немного, твой запах должен передаться мне.

Тобари выглядел довольным, а Реймей, напротив, не находил себе места, и его лицо вновь покраснело. Когда он говорил «поделиться запахом», он имел это в виду буквально, и в этом не было никакого скрытого смысла. Реймею сделалось стыдно за то, что он всё неправильно понял и так растерялся. Ему хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Когда я прижимаюсь к тебе, твой запах и аромат благовоний смешиваются, и становится очень умиротворяюще, — говорил Тобари без малейшего стеснения, не подозревая о чувствах Реймея. А когда он втянул в себя воздух у его затылка и выдохнул, сердце Реймея чуть не выскочило из груди.

— Разве может запах передаться вот так?! — не выдержав, вскричал Реймей и отскочил от Тобари.

— Н-ну, есть ещё и другие способы!

Решив, что так не может дальше продолжаться, Реймей, будто желая сбежать, хотя нет, действительно стараясь сбежать, быстрым шагом направился прочь.

— Да что с тобой такое? — не имея понятия о том, что тот чувствовал, недовольно бросил ему вслед Тобари, отчего Реймей лишь ускорил шаг.

Бам! — сбитый с толку окликом Тобари, Реймей не смотрел, куда шёл, и, столкнувшись с кем-то, остановился. Почувствовав удар в живот, он посмотрел вниз и увидел недовольную мордашку Цумуги.

— Смотри, куда идёшь! — обиженно надулась она и выглядела при этом так мило, что Реймей, хотя она однажды и пырнула его ножом, не мог ненавидеть её за это.

— Извини, — смущенно улыбнулся Реймей и потрепал её по голове.

— Убери! — она попыталась стряхнуть его руку, но неожиданно замерла.

«Что это с ней?» — подумал Реймей, и тут она пробормотала:

— От тебя исходит запах Тобари-сама.

— А? — Реймей был сбит с толку, а она одним ударом скинула его руку и смерила его недобрым взглядом:

— Ты!!! Чем это ты занимался с Тобари-сама посреди белого дня, что от тебя так сильно пахнет им?!

— Ч-что-о-о?! — заподозрив неладное, ошеломленно вскрикнул Реймей. Неужто от простых объятий запах мог так въесться в него?

— Просто Тобари вдруг ни с того ни с сего... — взволнованно начал оправдываться Реймей, но Цумуги, даже не дослушав, сделала шокированное лицо.

— Т-тобари-сама сам начал?.. Как же так?! — расплакалась она и кинулась прочь.

— Хотя бы дослушай! — крикнул ей в спину Реймей, но она будто не слышала его.

Задумавшись, как же быть, он вдруг почувствовал, как на его плечо легла чья-то рука. Обернувшись, он увидел Текку.

— Так вас можно поздравить?

— Ничего не было!

Ещё какое-то время недоразумение между ним и ёкаями никак не могло разрешиться, хотя, возможно, в конце концов в этом и не было необходимости. Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
